union magica
by la dama de la noche
Summary: la union de dos poderes diferentes:oriental y la occidental........ es un crosoover.... es mi primer fic... estoy emocionada..... soy pesima haciendo summary.... mejor entren y lean la historia


**nota:** hi!!!!! espero que les guste mi fic...

**aclaraciones:** bueno, hice unos pequeños cambios,... es un croosover con... mejor lean y averinguenlo

disfruten de la historia

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno como todos saben en este mundo existe la magia, este don no fue muy privilegiados hacia con todos los humanos pero una parte de ellos no solo viven como personas comunes sino tbm velan por el mundo mágico. En Hong Kong, la mayoría de los magos están divididos en clanes, unos mas poderosos que otros, como

**Clan li y el clan kinomoto**

¿?: porfin estamos juntos

¿?: si; como toda una familia feliz

¿?: muchas gracias por darme una familia, sakura

Sa: esto me parece un sueño shaoran

Sh: pero muy hermoso claro

**Clan hirazagua y clan daidogi**

¿?: cuanto tiempo a pasado, aun me acuerdo cuando se capturaba las cartas clow, ahora cartas sakura

¿?: si pero quien iba a crees que ibamos a terminar juntos, no lo crees tomoyo

To: por supuesto kerido, oye estas bien?

Er: mmm

To: veo q algo te preocupa. Tiene algo que ver con el concilio

Er: eres muy observadora

To: en serio, es algo obvio luego de lo que paso con…

Er: no hay que hablar de eso. no te preocupes ok?

To: si tu lo dices

**Clan wong y clan li**

¿?: después de todo al fin juntos

¿?: a pesar de todo los problemas, porfin cumplimos nuestro mas grande sueño, Toyota

Ty: si

(bueno aqui quiero ser una pequeña aclaracion, toyota es el mejor amigo de shaoran aunque, el no lo crea, junto con eriol. Shao le presento a meiling y se enamoraron a primera vista. Su apariencia es como sus dos mejores amigos pues el tbm practicaba artes marciales, de ojos negros intensos que ponia a cualquier chica bajo sus pies... bueno continuemos)

¿?: q pasa, estas bien

Ty: no te preocupes mei

Me: cambiando de tema hoy vamos a reunirnos verdad

Ty: si mei

Me: es sobre el concilio

Ty: me temo q si

(un bebe llorando)

Me: voy a ver q quiere

**Family hirazagua:**

To: a que hora era la reunión? (mientras cargaba a su hija de 1 año)

Er: a la 6 pm en la casa de shaoran

To: voy a ver a todos juntos por fin

Er: si

To: pero lamentablemente por algo malo

Er: esperemos que podamos resolverlo – sonriendo a su mujer y a su hija

En la tarde a las 5:59 pm

**Family li**

Estaba llorando una pequeña pero cuando digo pequeña es porque tiene alrededor de 1 año

Sh: ya no llores pequeña

Y se callo 0.0 (nicky: uau o.o; Leslie: q te crees perro jaja ; Nicky: ¬¬ ) y de pronto

Sa: q paso

Sh: nada q nadeshko estaba llorando

Sa: haber pásamela (y se le da)

Sh: ya esta dormidita.

Sa: Haces muy buen trabajo. Oye a q hora van a venir los demás

Sh: bueno (tocan la puerta) eso contesta tu repuesta

Sa: creo q si

En el recibidor:

Sirvienta: buenas noches señores, pasen por favor

Todos: gracias

To: blanca y los señores

Bl: están con la pequeña nadeshko, ahora los llamo

Me: gracias

Cuando la chacha digo sirvienta se fue…

Er: y como esta el pequeño xue

Ty: tranquilo como siempre

Pero de pronto, comenzó a llorar

Me: Toyota mira lo q hiciste ¬¬ Ya ya bebe no llores

Ty: ve y ahora q hice

To: jaja

Er: nuestra sue es muy trankilita

Sa: pero q paso?

Sh: buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches

Me: hola primito como estas

Sh: un poco agotado

Ty: por el trajin seguro

Shaoran y sakura rojitos

Todos: jaja

Sa: q!!!

Er: no piensen mal

To: por la pequeña nadeshko

Sa y sh: aaa

Sa: tomy mei vamos arriba para q dejen a los bebes

To y me: ok

Sh: mientras nosotros vamos a la biblioteca

Er y ty: bien

_Con las chicas…_

Sa: tanto tiempo verdad

Me: tienes razón saku (dejando a su pequeño al costado de nadeshko)

To: verdad no. Quien iba a creer ahora con hijos (igual q mei)

Sa: si

Me y to: o.o

Me: q tienes saku

Sa: nada mei

To: a nosotras no nos engañas

Sa: es por el concilio

Me: tienes razón

To: yo tbm después de la reunión q tuvimos. Tenemos q encontrar una solucion

Me: Toyota me dijo que lao tang tiene un aliado

Sa: algo asi me comento shaoran

To: espero q se solucione pronto pensar q esta suelto, eso es terrible

Me: tienes razón y no solo nosotros sino el mundo mágico y también el mundo humano

Todas: aja

_Mientra en la biblioteca_

Sh: me preocupa

Er: a todos

Sh: toyota conseguiste lo que te pedi

Ty: averigue con quien se alio con un hechicero muy poderoso de oriente

Er: voldemort

Sh y Ty: lo conoces?

Er: escuchado sobre el y tienes razón Toyota es muy poderoso pero no tanto como lao tang

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**notas de la autora:**

adivinaron!!!!!! si es con harry potter, me encantan sus peliculas...

bueno nos vemos... gracias


End file.
